


No Address in the Stars

by BookDragon13



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: This came about as I was listening to Address in the Stars by Caitlin & Will, and I'd been watching Kings recently.Jack tries to find comfort in his grief.





	No Address in the Stars

Jack called him again, but he knew there would be no answer. Joseph was dead. There was just something about hearing the voicemail-it both pained and comforted Jack at the same time. He had so much to say, but no one who was there to hear it. Joseph was gone, and Jack’s family would never let him speak a word about the man he loved. None of Jack’s friends knew about Joseph, either. There was nobody Jack could go to for his grief.

So he started writing. Jack wrote letters to his lost love, about how much he missed him, and how he wished he had done more while Joseph was alive. How he’d been so messed up in his head that the love he had felt for Joseph hadn’t been enough while he’d been alive, but now Jack knew that it had been all that he needed. Which was ironic now that Joseph was gone. Jack wrote about how strongly he felt, and why he felt the need to hide it. He’d been ashamed, and scared, and he didn’t know how to handle those emotions, so he just buried them deep, but when he tried to bury his love for Joseph, it didn’t work. Jack’s love was so strong, that it hurt.  
He wrote about how nothing felt as real as when he’d been with Joseph. Things felt right, and Jack hadn’t been scared, or ashamed, or lost when he was with him. Nothing had mattered, nothing was as important during the times Joseph was with Jack. All Jack had to do was touch Joseph, and all was right in the world. And Jack wrote all of this down in his letters.

But nobody could know about Jack’s grief, so he burned each letter after he wrote them. Which pained him all the more. He committed each letter to memory and sent those words like a prayer to the stars. Jack hoped with every fiber of his being that the man he loved would hear them.


End file.
